Danny Phantom Reborn
by DarkShade5221
Summary: My version IF I owned Danny Phantom. Two kids, Danny and Danielle, entered a portal that leads to the Ghost Zone. They were electrocuted. Resulting them becoming Halfas. Now they must use their Ghost Powers to protect Amity Park from ghosts. All the while keeping their powers a secret to the world and their parents. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Where it all Began

**Okay, so I adopted this from ghostanimal. Don't worry! I'll still be continuing Bid and Ghost. The sequel to A Ghostly Friendship is still being written by me and CartoonFreakshow.**

**In ghostanimal's challenge, this'll be ****_my _****version of Danny Phantom. It'll include some OCs. Both Ghost and Human. But NO Halfa's!**

**In Danny Phantom Reborn, it will have my ****_own _****episodes and re-written episodes. Like One of A Kind, Parental Bonding, and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. This is my ****_fan-fic version _****of DP when I own it. But to be safe, I still DON'T own that show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_(He's a phantom)_**

**_(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny phantom)_**

**_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,_**  
**_When his parents built a very strange machine,_**  
**_It was designed to view, a world unseen._**

**_(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)_**

**_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,_**  
**_But then Danny took a look inside of it,_**  
**_There was a great big flash, everything just changed,_**  
**_His molecules got all rearranged!_**

**_(Phantom, Phantom)_**

**_When he first woke up, he realized,_**  
**_He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes._**  
**_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,_**  
**_He was much more unique than the other guys._**  
**_And it was then that he knew what he had to do,_**  
**_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,_**  
**_He's here to fight, for me and you! He's-_**

**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_**  
**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_**  
**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.)_**

**Pilot Episode: Where it all Began**

**Title Card: Halfas in the Block**

* * *

"Danny! Time for school!"

A sixteen year-old red headed girl with aqua eyes entered a room filled with various rocket blueprints and band posters. Sleeping on the bed was a fourteen year-old boy with raven black hair.

Danny groaned and pulled his blue blanket up to his head, "Too early..."

His sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton put her hands on her hips, "Danny, if you don't get up, you'll be late. Unless you want me to send dad to wake you up." This brought the boy's attention.

Danny quickly sat up, "Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Jazz smirked in success and exited the room. The boy rubbed his baby blue eyes and yawned. He then stood up and changed his clothes from his blue pajamas **(A.N Yes. Blue, not Pink. Because I say so.) **to a white shirt with red collar, sleeves, and an oval in the middle, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

He quickly exited his room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting on the table was Jazz. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a V-cut collar, aqua pants, and black flats.

Eating cereal next to her was Danny's twin sister, Danielle. The twelve year-old girl wore a blue jacket with a hood, red shorts, white socks, blue sneakers, and a red beanie. She has baby blue eyes and black hair. Similar to Danny's. Though, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Danny smiled and grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. Then, he sat down next to Danielle.

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" asked Danny.

Jazz looked up from her newspaper that she was reading, "Mom and dad. Still in the lab making crazy inventions."

"Why do they make it?" asked Danielle.

"Because they're obsessed with ghost," answered Danny.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Danny, ghost aren't real." Danny shrugged and went back to eating his cereal.

* * *

"Hey, Ashley!" Danielle approached a twelve year old girl. She had blue eyes and black hair that reached below her shoulders. She wore a plain orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and black knee-high boots.

"Morning Dani!" Ashley greeted back. The two girls then walked inside Casper Elementary. Danny smiled as he watched his sister hang around her best friend.

"Danny!" He turned around to find the source of the voice. A girl and a boy the same age as him approached him.

The girl had shoulder-length black hair tied into a half-ponytail, purple eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black tank top ending above her stomach with a purple oval on the middle, black choker neck, two black bands on her wrists, black skirt with green stripes, purple stockings, and black knee-high combat boots.

The boy was an African-American. He had turquoise and brown skin. He wore a red beret, a yellow long sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, black glasses, and brown boots.

"Hey, Sam, Tucker!" Danny greeted as they stopped in front of him.

"You guys ready for school?" asked the boy, Tucker.

"You bet!" answered Danny and Sam in unison.

* * *

"Alright, class! Bring out your textbooks about history!" ordered the teacher, Mr. Lancer. The class groaned. but they did so.

Danny began reading his textbook as Mr. Lancer explained. Then, something sticky and wet shot behind his head. Danny reached for it and got out a wet paper ball. He threw it to his side and muttered, "Dash..."

He glanced behind him to see the blonde jock snickering. Danny growled softly and returned to his reading. Waiting to be bored to death.

* * *

**After School...**

"Phew! At thought class would _never _end!" exclaimed Tucker. The trio walked down the steps of Casper High. Danny stopped in his tracks,

"I forgot! I'm supposed to help Dani!" He then dashed back inside the school as Sam and Tucker shrugged.

* * *

Dani coughed as she pounded the two board erasers.

"Hey sis! Need help?"

She set the erasers down as Danny walked inside the classroom, "Yep!" She handed him two erasers and the two siblings cleaned the board erasers from chalk dust.

* * *

After they finished pounding the erasers together, the walked down the hallway. Then, they heard something in the gym.

"What was that?" asked Danielle.

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" Dani agreed and followed her twin brother. When they reached the gym, they saw two green floating octopuses with red eyes. Destroying the basketball ring.

The two octopuses spotted them and slowly approached them. Danny and Dani took a step back. But Danny got out something from his light purple backpack. Two small and a cylindrical shape. He pressed the red button and it grew into two silver and green staff with electricity at the end.

He handed one to Dani, "Here! Dad gave me this just in case!" Dani grabbed it as one octopus charged at her. She managed to hit it just in time.

"Leave my sister alone!" Screamed Danny as he hit the same octopus. Then, he hit the other octopus.

The two green glowing octopus flew a little higher. Somehow, they turned intangible and flew out of the building.

"What were they?" asked Danielle. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's go home before mom and dad worries about us."

* * *

"Look at this, kids! We call it, The Fenton Ghost Portal!" A fat man in an orange jumpsuit named Jack Fenton showed Jazz, Danny, and Danielle some kind of octagonal portal.

"Now, we have been studying ghost and we know that they come from a place called the Ghost Zone!" A woman in a blue jumpsuit named Maddie Fenton added.

"Now, all I have to do is plug it in!" Jack then plugged in the portal. But all it did was spark a little. Jack sighed and frowned, "It won't work." Maddie put a hand on his shoulder as the two went back upstairs.

"Well, I'm going upstairs," said Jazz.

"Hey, guys! What do you want to show us?" Asked Sam as she, Tucker, and Ashley came downstairs.

"That," Danielle pointed to the portal.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"Some kind of portal that leads to the 'Ghost Zone'," answered Danny.

"Does it work?" asked Tucker. Both Danny and Danielle shook their heads.

"I'm bored," whined Danielle.

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Sam. "Okay, Danny, I dare you and Danielle to go into that portal!"

"What!?" both Danny and Danielle exclaimed.

"Okay, how about I'll take both of your pictures while your wearing this." Sam approached a closet and got out a white and black one piece jumpsuit and a white and black two piece jumpsuit. The one piece had a black collar, gloves, belt, and the other had black on the left side and white on the right, black glove on the left and white on the right, the long sleeved shirt ended above the stomach, white pants with black on the side and black boots. Both jumpsuits had the face of Jack Fenton.

They both sighed and nodded. Danielle went into the closet to change while Danny simply put it on. Then, Danielle came out.

"Hold on." Sam approached the two and ripped of the embarrassing sticker, "You can't go walking around with this on your chest."

Danny and Danielle then stand at each side of the portal as Sam took a picture.

"Okay, can we go now? We'll get in trouble," said Danny.

"Come on, Danny! Do ya want to find out what's in there?" Sam asked.

"I'm with Sam," added Tucker.

"Me too! It might be cool!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Yeah! Okay!" said Danielle.

"Alright. We'll go." Danny grabbed Danielle's hand and went inside the portal. Danny held the wall to keep his balance. But his accidentally pushed the 'On' button.

The two siblings screamed in pain. The others outside the portal called out their names. Danny and Danielle landed on the ground just outside the portal. Though they looked different.

Their hair changed into silver-ish white, their skin turned a little tan, and their suits changed from white and black to black and white. When they opened their eyes, it was neon green instead of their usual baby blue.

"What... happened?" asked Danny as he slowly stood up.

"Danny... you're sinking!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Gaah! You are too!" Danny exclaimed. The two screamed as they literally sunk down to the floor. Sam and Tucker helped Danny up as Ashley helped Danielle.

"Maybe you guys have superpowers?" guessed Ashley. The twins shrugged in response. Then, two blue-ish white rings appeared on their stomach and went up and down. Changing them back to human.

"Ummm... Guys? I think from hearing my parent's blabbering, we became... ghost," said Danny.

"We're dead!?" panicked Danielle.

"Maybe... But I think you two can disguised yourselves as humans," said Tucker.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Sam ran towards the twins and hugged them tightly.

"Can't... breathe..." muttered the two. Sam instantly let go.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. We're going to be fine." He then turned to the others, "Just as long as we don't tell anyone, okay?" They nodded.

"What about mom and dad?" asked Danielle.

Danny sighed, "That... can wait. Remember, they hate ghost. How about we all rest up in my room?" They nodded again and nervously went back upstairs. The portal now had swirly green inside. Where all the ghosts lived.

**_Ending Song_**

* * *

**Pilot Episode: finished! Next up, Episode 1!**

**So Ashley is my Classmate and Best Friend. She agreed for me to use her in my story! XD I asked her what she will look like in this story, so yeah... This is her. But DIFFERENT! If you know what I mean...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my version of how Danny and Dani turned into Halfas!**

**NOTE!**

**Danny is STILL the Main Character. And a little spoiler; Yes. Vlad will be included. THOUGH! He will ONLY be interested in Danny, NOT Danielle. Why? Because I like it. Also, I wanna make Danny have more potential.**

**Since Danny has 2 best friends, Sam and Tucker, Ashley will be Dani's best friend. That's all I could say since the others are a surprise!**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. Gonna Catch 'em All

**Okay, I forgot to explain that Jazz is 16. I ACCIDENTALLY wrote seventeen. So, yeah... Sorry.**

**Oh and a guest will be appearing. Who? It's none other than... Umbreon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP and Pokemon. Plus, I'm too young to own a t.v show.**

* * *

**_(He's a phantom)_**

**_(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny phantom)_**

**_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,_**  
**_When his parents built a very strange machine,_**  
**_It was designed to view, a world unseen._**

**_(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)_**

**_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,_**  
**_But then Danny took a look inside of it,_**  
**_There was a great big flash, everything just changed,_**  
**_His molecules got all rearranged!_**

**_(Phantom, Phantom)_**

**_When he first woke up, he realized,_**  
**_He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes._**  
**_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,_**  
**_He was much more unique than the other guys._**  
**_And it was then that he knew what he had to do,_**  
**_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,_**  
**_He's here to fight, for me and you! He's-_**

**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_**  
**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_**  
**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.) _**

**Episode 1: Gonna Catch 'em All**

**Title Card: A Ghostly Round-up **

* * *

"Okay, so let's try making the rings appear." Danny closed his eyes tightly as he concentrated. Dani did the same next to him. Watching them were Sam, Tucker, and Ashley.

After a minute of encouraging the two and concentrating, the rings finally appeared and transformed them into ghosts.

"Yes!" the twins exclaimed triumphantly.

"Now what?" asked Danielle. She yelped as she started to float up.

"First, we need to learn how to fly," answered Danny as he also started to float up. Danny closed his eyes as he started to fly in a direction. Though, Dani did so by swimming in mid-air.

"You can do it, Danny, Danielle!" cheered Sam. The boy nodded and continued to practice with Danielle.

But suddenly, the rings appeared again transforming them back. The two landed with a thud. Danielle landing on top of Danny. She quickly got up and helped her brother up.

"Well, that was inconvenient," said Tucker. Then, blue mist escaped the twins' mouth.

"What was that?" asked Ashley as she and the other teens approached them.

"I have no idea... But it felt cold," answered Danielle.

"Now that you mentioned it, it _is _getting cold in here," said Tucker as he started to shiver. The two others did the same.

"Aren't you guys getting cold?" asked Sam. Danny and Danielle shook their heads. Then, the same green octopuses phased through the walls. They gasped as they started to attack everything.

Danny and Danielle closed their eyes and concentrated on transforming. After a while, they managed to transform and floated a few feet. Danny managed to float closed to one octopus and punched. Danielle did the same.

Danny grabbed the octopus' tentacles and fling it to the open portal. Danielle kicked the octopus that she was fighting. It landed in front of Danny and he also kicked it right into the portal.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison as they fist bumped. Suddenly, the two rings appeared and they landed with a thud.

"That. Was. Awesome!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Way to go, Dani!" exclaimed Ashley. Sam helped the two up and the twins grinned.

"If we keep this up, we're sure that we can control our powers," said Danny.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

"And so, Benjamin Franklin founded a way to generate electricity..."

Danny rested his head on his hand as Mr. Lancer continued teaching history. Boy, was school boring.

But then a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth and the temperature slightly dropped. He glanced at the window on the door to find a green blur. Danny raised his hand, "Mr. Lancer? May I use the bathroom?"

"Alright. Just be sure to hurry up, Mr. Fenton." Danny quickly dashed out and towards the boy's room. He looked around and found no one there except for himself.

"Come on, come on," he muttered as he concentrated. Rings appeared on his abdomen and successfully transformed him into his ghost half.

He smirked and flew out of the bathroom.

He followed his instincts to find the ghost. It led him to the gym. Again.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Cheerleaders screamed as they ran out of the room. Danny raised an eyebrow as he floated at the entrance. He was surprised that they passed through him and didn't seem to notice. Once no one was there, Danny inspected his body. It turned intangible and invisible.

Then he turned visible and tangible. Much to his relief. He looked around to find a giant white snake with green underbelly and red eyes. The snake faced him and it readied to bite him.

Danny put his hands in front of him to at least block himself. But the attack never came. He opened his closed eyes to see the snake laying on the ground next to a cracked wall. His eyes widened when he saw that his hands were glowing green.

"Whoa... Was that a new power?"

He managed to dodge the incoming attack of the snake. It hissed at him and bared it's giant fangs. It's tail glowed green and it started to fire green blast at Danny.

It managed to hit Danny straight on the chest. The blast sent him flying towards the wall.

"Leave my brother alone!" a voice shouted. He opened his eyes to see Danielle in her ghost form floating in front of him. The snake hissed and fired another blast at her. She dodge it and managed to fly straight to it and punched it on the gut.

Danny quickly got up and flew above the snake. It hissed and started firing at him. Danny dodge it and tried to fired the same green blast. He managed to do it and it sent the snake flying to the wall, unconscious.

Danny flew down in front of Danielle, "You okay?"

"Yeah. How'd you do that?" asked Dani.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Look out!" Danielle pounced on Danny to dodge another blast. They turned to see the snake up again with it's tail glowing green.

Then from out of nowhere, a black blur dashed past them. The blur hit the snake on the head. The snake laid again unconscious just as the blur landed in front of the twins.

They got a good look of the creature. It looked like a black cat with glowing neon green eyes, glowing neon green rings on it's tail, above it's legs, ears, and forehead. A gentle white glow surrounding it's body. It was also carrying some kind of silver and green thermos in it's mouth.

"Umbre!" it shouted. It opened it's mouth and dropped the thermos. Then, a green beam came out of it's mouth hit the snake on the head. The snake hissed in pain as it laid down.

The cat creature picked up the thermos and ran to the twins. It dropped the thermos in front of Danny's feet.

"Umbre-umbreon!" It patted the thermos. Trying to tell Danny to pick it up. The white haired boy raised an eyebrow. But he did so.

"What's this? For soup?"

"Umbre!" The creature pointed towards the thermos then to the snake. Danny slowly nodded his head and opened the cap. He pointed it to the snake and pressed the red button.

Blue beam escaped from it and sucked in the snake.

"Danny! You did it!" exclaimed Danielle as she hugged her brother. He returned the hug and broke out. The thermos still held by his hands.

"Wait... Where's the cat?" He asked. The two looked around to find the cat gone.

Unknown to them, gentle glowing green eyes watched them from the shadows. Then, it disappeared.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton. Where were you?" asked Mr. Lancer as Danny entered. Once he saw that Danny looked like he just ran a marathon, he asked, "And what happened to you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. The... line was long!" He lied. The teacher raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

"Alright. Go and sit back down." Danny nodded and sat on his desk between Sam and Tucker.

Tucker leaned next to Danny, "What happened?"

"It was a giant snake," whispered Danny.

"A snake?" whispered Sam.

"Yeah. Then some kind of cat helped us and gave me this." Danny showed them the thermos. "The snake's in here." Before the three could sayanything else, the teacher coughed to get their attention.

* * *

"Get back here!" Danny exclaimed.

He and Danielle flew up to chase a green... raccoon with wings?

Danielle managed to catch up to it and punched it on the stomach. It screeched and started to fall. Danny got out the same thermos and sucked it in.

"Well, we did it!" exclaimed Danny. Blue wisp escaped their mouth.

"Not yet," muttered Danielle.

* * *

"Hai-ya!" Danielle kicked a green bird with one red eye towards a building. The bird quickly recovered and was about to charge at Danielle when a green blast hit it.

Danny floated in front of his sister with his hand glowing green. The other hand held the thermos.

"Now, I command you to... get in here!" He pressed the red button and it sucked in the bird.

Again, the blue mist escaped their mouth. The twins groaned then two blurs flew past them.

* * *

"Na na na na na! Can't catch me!" Danielle stuck out her tongue as she flew away from the black pegasus with black fire for it's mane.

The pegasus neighed and charged at her. Danielle flew up and kicked it on it's head. It sent the pegasus flying a little lower.

A whistled brought it's attention. It turned around just in time Danny suck it inside the thermos.

"Finally!" exclaimed Danielle as she stretched her arms.

"Let's go home. It's already night time." Danny gestured to the full moon.

"Yeah... Hey Danny? Do you think you can teach me how to fire green blast? asked Danielle.

Danny grinned, "Of course!"

* * *

"Umbreon, welcome back." The cat-like creature jumped on a table and faced the same blue ghost in a purple cloak.

"Umbre-umbreon."

"Yes. You have done well, Umbreon." The ghost petted the creature named Umbreon. The cat creature purred a little as the ghost smirked.

* * *

"Check it this, kids!" Jack set down the same silver thermos on the kitchen table. Danny and Danielle nearly chocked their sausage as Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"_Another _invention?"

"Of course, sweetie! This is the Fenton Thermos. It sucks in ghost," explained Maddie.

"Ghost?" asked both Danny and Danielle.

"Yep! Ghost! A creature of the dead. It's made out of ectoplasm and all it's negative emotions. With this baby, I, Jack Fenton, will rid all those ecto-scum! beamed Jack.

Danny and Danielle gulped. So they were fighting ghosts the whole time.

Danny leaned in to Danielle and whispered, "We should _really _be more careful."

"Agreed," Danielle whispered back.

"Wait... What about that cat creature?"

"What was that, Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Nothing!"

_**Ending Song  
**_

* * *

**Okay, so I used some of the quotes from some episodes. Like Mystery Meat and Memory Blank. So anyway, Umbreon will appear more often in this fiction. **

**Oh, and the episode title, I got it from the Theme Song. Pretty creative, huh? Sarcasm. I like it. And since Danny has more potential, he can manage to use Ecto-Blast. While Danielle is still learning how. But she can really pack a punch!**

**And SOME of the ghosts are from One of A Kind,13, and Boxed up Fury.**

**One of A Kind: Ectopuses**

**13: Ghost Snake**

**Boxed up Fury: The Pegasus with Black Flames for mane.**

**And the other ghosts, the bird and the flying raccoon, are my own creation. **

**Time to answer some Reviews!**

** - _Thanks! Oh, and I'll try to fix my errors! ^^ _**

**dannyFANtom- _Well, I'm glad you like it! XD _**

**Remember!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	3. Mystery Meat

**I present to you... Episode 2! This is Mystery Meat. Re-written. In other words; My version of Mystery Meat.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP and Pokemon. You guys already know that.  
**

* * *

_**(He's a phantom)**_  
_**(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny phantom)**_

_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,**_  
_**When his parents built a very strange machine,**_  
_**It was designed to view, a world unseen.**_

_**(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)**_

_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,**_  
_**But then Danny took a look inside of it,**_  
_**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**_  
_**His molecules got all rearranged!**_

_**(Phantom, Phantom)**_

_**When he first woke up, he realized,**_  
_**He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.**_  
_**He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,**_  
_**He was much more unique than the other guys.**_  
_**And it was then that he knew what he had to do,**_  
_**He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,**_  
_**He's here to fight, for me and you! He's-**_

_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,**_  
_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,**_  
_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.)**_

**Episode 2: Mystery Meat**

**Title Card: All New! In terrifying Meat-Vision!**

* * *

Danny, Danielle, and Jazz all sat down on the table. The twins eating cereal all the while Jazz was reading a book called 'Surviving Adolesence Through Therapy'.

At the other side of the table, Maddie put own her hood and held a torch to put on some final touches on a new invention.

Danny was about to put his spoon with cereal in his mouth when suddenly, his hand turned intangible and the spoon phased down. He quickly held his hand and it turned tangible. Dani, who saw this, sighed in relief.

Maddie held back her torch, "Only two more days and it's done!

Jack then rushed behind her, "What did you say? It's _done!?" _Jack snatched the device and hold it in front of him dramatically, "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you,"

As Jack was saying this, Danny stood up and backed down to the far corner of the wall, "-right to the ghost."

Danielle bit her lip as Danny started to panic: It uses what to track what?"

The Fenton Finder started to beep and spoke in a feminine voice, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward."

Danny backed up more as his parents started to walk forwards.

As they moved, the Fenton Finder started beeping faster, "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What?" he looked over to his wife, "Gah, that can't be right."

Danny smiled weakly. Then, his whole body turned intangible. Danielle, seeing this, started to bite her nails nervously. When the boy saw his body intangible, he quickly manages to turn back to normal.

"Actually... I need to tell you guys something."

Jazz put down her book and stood up,

"That's not what all you need, Danny." She then walked over to them and slightly pushed her parents aside, "What you, and also Danielle, need is guidance. And parents who provide them."

Maddie smiled at her, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes. But you're only-"

Jazz crossed her arms and cut her off, "Sixteen. Biologically!" Danny started to walk back. "But physiologically, I'm an adult. And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-" she pulls back Danny and held him close, "-to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!"

Danny had a confused face all the while Danielle was snickering.

"Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you and Danielle to school." Jazz then walked away still hugging Danny with Danielle following them. Her hand on her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

Maddie had a puzzled expression, "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny and Danielle to school."

Jack had a serious expression, "That can only mean one thing; she's not our daughter. She's a ghost." Jack then raced after them, "Danny, Danielle! No! It's a trap!" As he said this, Maddie followed him.

* * *

**_Riiiinngg!_**

Three teens walked up the steps of a hallway in Casper High.

Danny looked at his friends, "Guys... I think... we should tell them..."

"Why? Parents don't listen." She then throws her head back and yelled, "Why can't they just accept me for who I am!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh... Sam? I mean't my problems. I think I'm debating on whether I should tell them or not."

Sam paused, "Oh, right. Me too."

"Besides, it's been a month ever since the accident and me and Danielle still have barely any control! If somebody catches me-" Danny started sinking down the floor without even realizing it, "I go from geek to freak around here!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Kinda like what you're doing now?"

Sam and Tucker both help him up and his legs turned back tangible.

Danny looked down, "Gah!Darnit! If my dad can invent something that accidentally made us Half Ghost, why can't he invent something to turn us back to normal?"

As Danny was walking, he turned intangible and walked through a vending machine without even realizing it.

Sam ran up to Danny, "Danny, your powers make you and Danielle unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian."

Tucker raised an eyebrow as he catch up to them, "And that means, what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," answered Danny.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny-" Tucker held up two fingers, "-two words; meat connoisseur." Tucker leaned a meter away from Danny's face and sniffed, "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

Danny smiled, "Impressive."

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."

Sam smirked, "And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

Tucker froze and his expression turned serious, "Wait. What did you do?" They had already reached the cafeteria a minute ago. There was also a big banner. Written on it was 'Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian week.'

The trio grabbed their trays and fell in line. Then, a lunch lady places some kind of sandwich with grass inside on Danny's tray.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Grass on a bun?"

Sam seemed happy about this. Except for Tucker, "What have you done!?"

Sam held up a grass on a bun, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

* * *

**In Fenton Works lab...**

A green skinned fat lady in a pink lunch lady uniform floated out of the Ghost Portal.

"Oooh, somebody changed the menu!" She then phases up through the roof.

* * *

"Maybe this is a bad idea," said Maddie. Noticing the ghost that floated up towards the roof."

"No, it's perfect. When Jazz get home, we suck the ghost out of her ," Jack stood up and strike a pose, "-with the Fenton Xtractor!"

Maddie had a look of concern, "But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?"

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..."

He turned it on and began to suck his hair. Jack screamed in surprise. But then spoke calmly, "...see?"

* * *

_**Casper High Cafeteria**_

Danny seems to be debating on whether to eat the grass on a bun on his spoon or not, "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Sam smiled before an adult put a hand on her shoulder, "Ah, Miss Manson. The schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker sniffed the air, "Meat. Near."

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge," Mr. Lancer pulled out a toothpick and used it, "- are completely untrue. Thanks again," he said to Sam and walked off.

"Hey, Fentonail!" a voice yelled. A blonde jock walked over to them with a tray full off dirt and grass. In other words; his lunch.

Danny scowled a little, "What do you want, Dash?"

"I ordered three mud pies. And you know what they gave me?Three mud pies. With mud from the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The jock know as Dash growled and picked up Danny by the front collar, "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?"

Sam grimaced, "Actually, it's top soil."

"Danny!"

Danielle came running towards them with Ashley by her side, "We got a problem... Hey! Put down my brother!" Dash let go off Danny and stood in front of Danielle.

"You got a problem, pip-squeak?"

Ashley secretly handed her a mud pie as Danielle smirked, "Yep. How about a taste of mud pie?" She threw the said pie in front of Dash's face. He screamed and wiped the mud away.

"Well, gotta go!" Danny grabbed Danielle's wrist and fled. Followed by Sam, Tucker, and Ashley.

"Fenturd!"

* * *

"Danielle, what is it?" asked Danny as they stopped by his locker.

The same lady ghost appeared behind them. Danielle pointed towards here, "That."

They gasped as they saw the ghost. Though, the ghost spoke calmly, "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

Tucker pointed a thumb at Sam, "She did it."

The Lunch Lady's hair turned into flames and she was really angered by the simple answer, "You changed the menu!? The menu has been the same for fifty years!"

"Get behind me!" Danny ordered. Sam, Tucker, and Ashley all went to hide behind Danny as Danielle stood next to him.

"Wow. I feel safe," Sam said sarcastically.

"Danny, go get the thermos," ordered Danny. Danielle then ran behind all of them and tried to open Danny's locker. The boy then turned into his ghost half.

"I command you to... go away!" Danny glares at her. But his glare weakens. "Please?" he mutters. He held his fist in front of him. But the rings appeared and changes him back to human.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to do that."

The Lunch Lady's hands began to glow green as she summoned all the meat. And all those meat turned into small meat monsters.

"Danny! Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Yes. Danny's locker won't budge. Maybe because of the super glue those jocks put for a prank. The monsters grabbed the three teens-one being only a kid- and turned them intangible. Lunch Lady and the monsters holding the others flew outside.

"No!" screamed Danny. His expression turned from nervousness to determination as he then transformed and flew after them. He flew to the window. Breaking it.

"I got it!" Danielle held the Fenton Thermos up above her proudly.

"Wait..." she looked around, "Where is everybody?"

* * *

"Danny!"

When Danny finally caught up to them behind the school, he saw people screaming and running for their lives. Then, he saw Sam trapped in a bunch of meat. Tucker and Ashley still being held captive.

Lunch Lady floats over to Sam, "My dear child... Meat is good for you," she said politely. "It helps them grow and makes them smile!"

Sam had a look of disgust, "We don't need meat. That's fact!"

Lunch Lady then turned angry and serious, "Silence! You need discipline! Manner! Respect!"

"Oh yeah!? Shouldn't you be in a bingo hall!?" Danny fired an ecto blast. the blast sent Lunch Lady flying against a tree. Ge glanced back and saw Danielle. Looks like she already beat the monsters. Since Tucker and Ashley were free.

"You guys help Sam! I'll handle the ghost!"

Tucker held up a fork and knife from out-of-nowhere, "Way ahead of you dude!"

Danielle then flew after Lunch Lady -who was getting up- and kicked her on the gut. Danny then fired ecto-blasts at her.

"Don't worry, Sam!" Tucker used the knife to cut a piece of meat, "I'll get you out!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Sam said dryly.

Danielle punched her on the gut again and Danny fired an ecto-blast. The combination of attacks sent Lunch lady to fly away into the horizon.

Sam-who was _finally _free-, Tucker, and Ashley approached the two with a look of concern.

"Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted."

"What?" Danny yawned as Danielle did the same. "Of course not! What would give you that idea?"

But then both of the two landed on the ground fast asleep. The three others looked at each other.

* * *

_**Fenton Works...**_

"Mom?" Jazz opened the door to reveal an empty house. "Dad?"

Something small and metal than dropped in front of Jazz. Then, everything was encased in smoke.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" a male voice said. You could here Jazz scream.

"Get my back!" he said again.

The smoke finally cleared to show Jack and Maddie laying on the ground. Both holding irritated Jazz with her hands crossed over her chest. Let's not forget the Fenton Xtractor sucking the end of Jazz's hair.

The two ghost hunters let go off Jazz'd hair. Then, as she was walking away, she said, "This is all going in the memoir."

The door burst opened to reveal a sleeping Danielle on Sam's back, and a sleeping Danny carrying by a nervous Sam and Tucker with Ashley following close behind.

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam nervously said to Jack and Maddie-who was still laying on their stomachs- and they proceeded up the stairs.

Jack looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Hmmm..."

"Jack, Danny is _not _a ghost."

Jack then looked at Maddie seriously, "Your right." He then looked over to the other room where Jazz was trying to get the Xtractor of her hair.

Jack's eyes narrowed dramatically, "Jazz is."

* * *

Danny slowly opened his tired eyes. But then they widened, "Ah! Wh-what's going on?"

"You passed out." Said Tucker as he looked at Sam, "we took you home... You've been asleep for four days!"

"Four days!?" Danny repeated.

Tucker chuckled, "Nah. It's only been a couple of hours. Danielle is in her room with Ashley."

Danny lays back down as Sam put her hands on her hips, "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!"

"Me? _I _almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away! And I'm gonna get it back!" Tucker stormed off the room.

"You want to change the menu back!? You have to go through me to do it!" Sam yelled as she also stormed off the room.

Danny sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Then, a knock sounded at the door and it opened to reveal Danielle.

"Danny? You okay?" Danielle sat down at the edge of the bed.

Danny smiled weakly, "Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Ashley?"

"She already went home. Do you think everything will be alright?"

"Of course! Everything we'll be back to normal by tomorrow.

* * *

"Or not... Maybe it'll be worse," Danny said exasperated.

Outside the school on the other side was a stage, people-some are fat- carrying posters with 'Meat' written on them, and Tucker holding a mic.

"What do we want!?"

"Meat!" the crowd answered.

"When do we want it!?"

"Now!"

At the other side were a stage, people-who were hippies, posters with 'Now' and 'Veggies' written on them. Some other posters also had the 'Peace' sign. Sam was on top of a school bus with a microphone and a sign that says 'NOW!'

All of the vegetarians and Sam all screamed, "Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now!"

"Wow... They put together one protest in one night?" asked Danielle as she and Ashley stood next to Danny.

"Sadly, yes..." he answered.

Both Sam and Tucker jumped down and ran to Danny.

Danny was a little nervous from glaring at each other, "Don't you guys think this is a little to extreme?"

Tucker continued to glare at Sam. But he then looked at Danny, "No choice, buddy! Your either with me!"

"Or against him!" Sam butted in.

"So who's side are you on!?" both of them asked. But then blue mist came out from Danny and Danielle's mouth.

"It's lunchtime!" The crowd fled as the Lunch Lady in her monster form came stomping in.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker yelled dramatically.

"Guys! Time to make up!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker hugged each other with Danny in the middle. Bright light came off from them as Danny transformed. Then, Sam and Tucker hugged Danielle as she did the same.

The two ghostly twins then flew after the monster. Ready to fight.

* * *

While this was going on, Jazz was talking to an gothic dude sitting on top of a picnic table.

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them! Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." She was cut off from her lecturing when a green net encased her. She was then dragged away as Spike watched her go.

"I've got her!" Jack announced as he reeled in the net encasing Jazz just as Maddie stood up from the bush they were hiding in.

Jack looked at Maddie, "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?" Maddie asked.

Jazz stood up with the net still on her, "Because I am _not _a ghost!" She then took of the net and throws it to the ground.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Danielle! A little help!?" Danny screamed as he was being dragged in mid air by two meat monsters. Although, his sister didn't heard him for she was trying to protect Sam, Tucker, and Ashley.

He then managed to punch away the ghost. Thus resulting him into falling. And the rings appeared in a bad time. Transforming him back to human.

"Come on, come on," Danny muttered as he concentrated. His eyes began to glow bright green and he managed to transform back. Though, he was still falling...

* * *

You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse!? I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?" Jazz yelled, irritated.

Jack suddenly held out the Fenton Thermos at Jazz, "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" He pressed the button but only some sparks came out.

"Hmph. Darn thing doesn't work!"

A white haired, green eyed boy suddenly dropped intangibly near Jack and he snatched the thermos, "Thanks!"

Danny then flew back up with a new thermos in hand.

Jazz crossed her arms as Jack grinned and put his fist up dramatically, "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts."

* * *

"Get away!" Danielle screamed as she punched another ghost. Then, another meat monster about bigger than her slowly approaches her. She put her hands in front of her as she concentrated. Then, her eyes glowed bright green as she blasted away the monster with her ecto-blast.

She looked at her glowing green hand and grinned, "I did it!" The rings appeared and changed her back to human, "Sorta..."

"Meat!" Lunch Lady screamed. "Kids should eat _meat!"_

"Not today, grandma!" Danny held the thermos towards Lunch Lady. His body began to glow. So is the thermos.

He then pressed the red button and blue beam escaped from him. Sucking in the giant meat monster.

"Nooooo!" Lunch Lady screamed. But was successfully sucked in the thermos.

Danny grinned, "Ha-ha! Beat that, you old hag!" He then, again, transformed back to human. "Uh-oh..." He muttered before falling.

"Ow..."

Danny looked down to see that he was sitting on top of Danielle, "Whoops! Sorry, sis." He quickly stood up and helped her up.

"Danny! You did it!" Sam said as she, Tucker, and Ashley approached them.

"So... What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam continued.

Danny held up the thermos with a grin, "My parents have their moments!" His eyes widened when he heard a beeping noise.

"Ghost directly ahead."

Jack-whit the Fenton Finder holding in his hands- and Maddie approached them.

"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead."

Both of the parents looked at Danny who was smiling weakly, "Aw, sorry dad," points a thumb behind him, "You just missed him."

Jack then sped off, "We've got a runner!" Followed by Maddie.

Jazz crossed her arms, "Great. Back to square one." Then she walked off.

"So, you two finally decided to tell them?" asked Tucker.

"Nah," the twins answered in unison.

Danny grinned, " I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" He paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"In a world of trouble," Lancer finished.

* * *

"Manson!" Lancer yelled using a megaphone, "Pick up that t-bone!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Ashley were all cleaning the littered meat and veggies. Watching them was a clearly amused Dash and the same old Mr. Lancer.

Sam looked at said meat with a disgusted expression, "With my hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that turf-which!"

Tucker was also disgusted, "With my hands!?"

Danielle and Ashley didn't mind them as they continued sweeping the meat. Dash snickered. But Danny grabbed the end of the garbage bin the jock was leaning. He managed to turn his hand intangible. Which resulted the bin turning intangible and all it's contents fell on top of Dash.

"Fenton! A little help!?"

"Whatever you say, Dash!" Danny smirked as his eyes glowed green, "Whatever you say..."

_**Ending Song  
**_

* * *

**Phew! Mystery Meat Re-written: finished!**

**You know, I kinda missed watching ALL of the Danny Phantom episodes. All watch them when I have time! ^^**

**Anyway, this is the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written! Took me about 2 days...**

**So, I could use some Reviews! Do you know how HARD it is to Re-write an Episode?**

**Anyway, Umbreon might be coming up in LATER chapters. Or should I say, Episodes? XD**

**And ALSO! Danny and Danielle ARE twins. But they have DIFFERENT ages. Danny being 14 and Danielle being 12.**

**PLEASE Read and Review!**


	4. A Sick Halfa

***pouts* Still no Reviews...**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, wrote, whatever. I do NOT own ANYTHING! Only my OWN episodes! I also do NOT own Umbreon and Houndoom!  
**

* * *

_**(He's a phantom)**_  
_**(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny phantom)**_

_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,**_  
_**When his parents built a very strange machine,**_  
_**It was designed to view, a world unseen.**_

_**(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)**_

_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,**_  
_**But then Danny took a look inside of it,**_  
_**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**_  
_**His molecules got all rearranged!**_

_**(Phantom, Phantom)**_

_**When he first woke up, he realized,**_  
_**He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.**_  
_**He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,**_  
_**He was much more unique than the other guys.**_  
_**And it was then that he knew what he had to do,**_  
_**He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,**_  
_**He's here to fight, for me and you! He's-**_

_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,**_  
_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,**_  
_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.) **_**\**

**Episode 2: A sick Halfa**

**Title Card: Cold is Un-cool  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Amity Park. Birds chirping, children enjoying the weekend of fun, and families bonding. Everyone was happy.

"Achoo!"

Well, except for a boy with a nasty cold.

Danny Fenton lay on his bed. Danielle, Sam, and Tucker in their with concern. Danielle handed her brother a tissue paper. He accepted it and blew. After he was done, he coughed a little.

"Guys... Don't worry... I'l be fine..." Danny said weakly. His face was pale and bags under his eyes. His nose was also running and his throat was dry. **(A.N Oh look! I rhymed! ^^) **

"Achoo!" As Danny sneezed, his lamp glowed green and levitated. He sneezed again and the glowed disappeared.

"Wow..." muttered Danielle. "I think when you have a cold, it affects your powers..."

"Bummer..." Was all Danny could say before he throws into a coughing fit. Sam put a dry cloth over his forehead with a smile.

"Don't worry, Danny. You'll be fine in no time."

"Kids?" The door opened to reveal Maddie. Her hood down and and a weak smile on her face, "It's time to leave. Let Danny rest. You can visit tomorrow. And Danielle? You don't wanna catch Danny's cold, now won't you?" Danielle shook her head and looked at Danny.

"Get well soon, bro."

"Hope to see you soon, man."

"Get some rest, okay Danny?"

"Alright... Bye Danielle, Tucker, Sam... Achoo!" They all exited the room to leave a _really _sick Halfa.

* * *

"Guys? Do you think Danny'll be alright?" asked Danielle. Her mother sent them to the living room and left a plate of cookies. The youngest Fenton had a look of concern. Then, she took a bite from her cookie.

"I just hope so," answered Sam as she also took a bite from her's. All the while, Tucker was gobbing dozens of cookies.

"He doesn't have much time..."

"Who said that?" asked Tucker with a mouth full of cookies.

"I did..." The same cat creature from before came out from the shadows. Although, he seems to be wearing a purple gear tied to a blue ribbon-like rope. It hanged limply on his neck.

The creature sat on the floor in front of them, "May I introduce myself... I am Umbreon. I am what is known as a 'Pokemon'."

"Pokemon?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. Pokemon. A creature from another dimension. We Pokemons vary in shape, size, kinds, and power. We are all different from one another. I was from that dimension. Though, a group of Houndooms attacked me. Then, a blue ghost helped me. He took me back to his lair and aid me back to health. And now, I re payed him for helping him."

"And this ghost is...?" asked Danielle.

"Clockwork. The Master of Time."

"Okay... So what was it that you said that Danny doesn't have much time?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Ah, yes. The Halfa."

"The whata?" asked Danielle raising an eyebrow.

"A Halfa. It is what we call a Half Human-Half Ghost Hybrid. Like you and Daniel."

"How do you know?" asked Tucker, swallowing his cookies.

"I work with the Time Master."

"Oh!" they all said.

"Anyway, Daniel doesn't have much time. He has a case of Ecto-Cold. Not all ghost gets them. You see, when one ghost, even half ghost, get's the Ecto-Cold, their powers react. Resulting things around them to either explode, or levitate. For now, levitate. As days pass, and he still has the Ecto-Cold, he begins to slowly fade. Most ghost fade. But they return to the Ghost Zone unharmed. Though, for Danny, he will become full ghost."

"Full ghost!?" the three panicked.

"Where's the cure?" asked Sam.

"The cure, though, is hard to get. That is why you need my aid. To get the cure for Ecto-Colds, you must get the ingredients; the saliva of the Pumke-phebia. A hybrid of a giant pumpkin and an amphibian. Also knows as a 'frog'. Then, some pollens of the Hitatacuri Flower. And finally, a bottle of fresh water from the Entando Spring."

"What the what? Sounds like they don't even exist here!" exclaimed Tucker.

"They don't... They exist in the Ghost Zone..."

* * *

"Okay, so we have the Fenton Thermos, a belt called the Fenton Specter Deflecter, and the Fenton Wrist Rays." Danielle placed a box full of said inventions in a small rocket thing called the Specter Speeder.

They then all went inside. Tucker on the driver's seat, Sam on the passenger seat, and Danielle and Umbreon on the back seat. Danielle also turned into her ghost half just in case.

"Alright then... Here we go." Tucker pressed the red button and the Speeder started up. They then sped towards the portal.

"Wow..." they all said in awe. The Ghost Zone was like a never-ending world! All the swirly green, dark green and light green sky, everything, purple doors and platforms.

But unknown to them, another ghost was watching them.

* * *

"So this is Hollows Realm..." said Tucker in awe.

"Yes. Hollows Realm is the home of the Pumpke-phebia."

"It looks... scary..." added Danielle.

"Looks cool..." Unlike the other two, Sam finds Hollows Realm a cool place for Goths. Well, since Hollows Realm is like a graveyard. Only with dark purple trees, purple ground, black gravestones, and swirly green sky.

"So... where's the Pumpke-whatever?" asked Danielle.

"The Pumpke-phebia must be summoned by a Siren's Screech." Seeing the human's and hybrid's confused expression, Umbreon continued, "It means; it must be summoned by a something that's something really terrible that it hurts your ears."

"Hmmm... I think I know who can do it! Tucker, sing," ordered Sam.

"Me? But you said I was horrible at singing?"

"What? No! You rock! Now go and sing!"

"Okay..."

Tucker then walked at the middle of the graveyard and started singing... Terribly...

"When! I was just a filly! I fooounnndd it rather silly! Too see how many other ponies I could... Meeeeeet!"

_ROAR! _

"Really, Tucker? My Little Ponies?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. But let's not forgot the earplugs on her ears. So as Danielle and Umbreon.

Tucker shrugged in response and grinned sheepishly, "Hehe... I only watched only two episodes! I swear!"

_ROAR! _

A giant purple pumpkin with purple frog arms and legs came out from the ground_. _It also had it's green tongue hanging at the side of it's mouth.

_ROAR!  
_

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Achoo!"

"Come on, Danny... This is Encyclopedia will help you learn while you're in bed! It'll surely help you!"

"Jazz... It will... really help me... die of boredom..."

"Now, Danny... Mom said that I can read you this book!" Jazz showed Danny a _really _thick book. The cover title was, _'1000 Ways to heal Colds.' _

"... I'm doomed..."

* * *

"Take that!"

_Pow!_

Danielle punched the mutant pumpkin on it's chin... or lower mouth...

_Zap! _

Both Sam and Tucker fired their wrist rays at the ghost pumpkin.

Umbreon opened his mouth and white beam escaped from it. Hitting the pumpkin on it's forehead.

_ROAR! _

"Almost there!" shouted Umbreon.

Danielle readied her ecto blast. Then shot it right at the pumpkin's forehead. It roared before collapsing.

"Quick! Get the saliva!" ordered Umbreon. Tucker threw a vial at her direction and Danielle easily caught it. She then ran to the ghost and placed the vial under it's tongue. The saliva dropped and filled the vial. She cheered silently and fled back.

"Nice job, Danielle!" cheered Tucker.

"Thanks!"

"Quickly! We must go!" Umbreon exclaimed. They nodded and jumped back in the Specter Speeder.

Glowing green eyes hid behind a bush. Somewhat awed.

"That was awesome..."

* * *

"The end! Now wasn't that interesting?"

"... It... was... Achoo! Horrible.." Danny's eye twitch under his pillow that he used to hide his face. "I think... I can't... Achoo! Think straight..."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Well, it was educational. I'll go and get you some herbal tea."

* * *

"Wow... This place is amazing!" Sam ran around admiring the beautiful garden filled with various... kinds of mutant plants? Some being colored pink, purple, blue, and some also had teeth!

"We might wanna be careful. The keeper of the plants here isn't exactly nice..." warned Umbreon.

"Who's the keeper?" asked Tucker as he stayed away from the biting plants.

"I am Undergrowth!"

"That is the keeper..." Umbreon pointed to the small weed with red eyes and small limbs. Sam, Tucker, and Danielle laughed hysterically.

"Nobody mocks Undergrowth! I shall use you all to feed my children!" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Children!? I think no female ghost would have the size for you!" joked Tucker.

"Now, Tucker... After five months, this _little _ghost will grow big," warned Umbreon. Tucker just snickered as Undergrowth growled.

"Well, okay, Undergrowth. We need some Hitatacuri flower. Okay?" Danielle didn't mind Undergrowth's protest as she picked a few dark purple flowers. They looked like Gumamelas.

"Well, see ya later, _Undergrowth!" _With one last snicker from Tucker, they all headed back to the Speeder.

Undergrowth growled, "I call vengeance!"

A snicker came from behind a black bush. Then, the ghost disappeared.

* * *

"Well, that was easy..." mused Tucker.

"Well, the fresh water from Entando Spring will be difficult," said Umbreon. "Here we are."

They landed on some island with purple grass. On the middle of it all, was a small pond. Though, the water was light green. Instead of bright blue like in the Human Realm.

They all got out of the Speeder and Sam looked around, "How could this be difficult?"

"Nobody shall get the water of Entando Spring!" a voice.

"Don't worry, Elaki. We're only here for the water for emergencies." Umbreon sat down in front of a male satyr with red fur, white skin, red hair tied into a low ponytail, and red eyes.

"Oh... What kind of emergencies?"

"A friend of mine has the case of the Ecto-Cold."

"Ouch... But what are these humans doing here?"

"They are here to assist me. These are Sam, Tucker, and Danielle." After the introductions, Danielle then got a vial full of Entando Spring water.

"Thank you, Elaki!" Thanked Danielle politely as she got in the speeder.

"Anytime!"

* * *

"Well then, I must be going now."

Tucker stopped the Speeder and looked at Umbreon, "Where ya going?"

"To my master, of course. I must help him with the timeline."

"You sure? I could always drive the Speeder there."

"No. You must hurry. There's not much time left." They nodded and let Umbreon out. Tucker started the Speeder again and flew towards the portal.

The same ghost with glowing green eyes watched from the distance. Then, he flew away. A pink card with a red heart on his hand and a fierce blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Achoo!" The nightstand floated as Danny sneezed. He sneezed again and it landed with a thud.

"Danny! We're back!" Danielle said as she, Tucker, and Sam barged in.

Danny jumped a little and smiled weakly, "Hey guys... Where have you been? Achoo!"

"To get you this!" Danielle grinned as she held up a vial with green liquid.

"What is it?"

"An antidote. It's mixed with the saliva of the Pumpke-phebia, the pollens of the Hitatacuri flower, and the water of the Entando Spring. We got them in the Ghost Zone," Sam answered.

Danny's eyes widened, "You guys have been in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yep! And it turns out, the cat creature that gave us the Fenton Thermos was named Umbreon. his from another dimension. He also helped us... Now come on, bro. Drink up!"

Danny shakily held the vial and drank all the liquid. After he was done, he gagged at the disgusting taste. Mainly from the saliva of a mutant frog.

"How ya feeling, buddy?" asked Tucker.

Danny smirked, "All better. Thanks! Now... Do ya guys have any cure on Encyclophobia?"

As Danny's eye twitched, they all laughed. But they were finally relieved that Danny's all better.

_**Ending Song **_

* * *

**dannyFANtom (c) Encyclophobia Part. That was HILARIOUS! Go and Read her Stories! It's REALLY funny! XD It's called Random Shenanigans. Also, could you Read her story that we were working on? I think it's a Danny/Vlad Father/Son fic called; Uncle Vlad.**

**Anyway,**

**I KNOW! Danny should be the MAIN character! BUT! The mystery ghost will appear in the later chapter. So I made Danny sick instead of Danielle. 2 words; Love Story.**

**Literally! That's the title card of the next episode! That's all I could say!**

**ALSO!**

**Should I add more Pokemons? **

**Review Time!**

**Guest: _I'll try! ^^ _**

**Above the Winter Moonlight - _I thought it was possible to have twins in Different ages? *shrugs* I still see them as twins. Though, I APPRECIATED your Review! ^^__  
_**

_**PLEASE Read and Review! **_


End file.
